ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Carnival
Plot We open on Owen, playing Freddi Fish on his computer. Owen: Oh I’m gonna get you, you ghost! Owen clicks on a few things, when he gets an email notification. Owen: Huh? He clicks on it, and sees that it’s an email from Cathy. Cathy(voice): Hey Owen, look at the school’s website! There’s a cool thing going on! Owen: She couldn’t have been more specific? Owen pauses his game, and starts to type back. Owen(typing): Why couldn’t you have just texted me this? He sends the message, goes to his browser and types in school’s website, and enters the page. He sees a picture of a ferris wheel, with a headline that says, ‘Midsummer Carnival!’ He starts reading down the page. Owen(reading): Summer has been going on for one month now, celebrate this summer by our carnival, this weekend! Asterisk, funds go towards the theater program. He gets another email notification from Cathy, and clicks on it. Cathy(voice): My phone died, and I was too lazy to get my charger. Did you read it yet? Owen starts typing back. Owen(typing): Yeah, I did. You going? He sends the email, and begins looking more on the website. Owen: A ferris wheel, a few roller coasters, fun house….Ooh, funnel cakes! Sounds fun! He gets another email from Cathy, and opens it. Cathy(voice): Of course I’m going! My mom is chaperoning at one of the stations, so we get free passes for me and my friends! You wanna go? Owen thinks about it, and starts typing back. Owen(typing): Sure! Is it ok if I bring Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Aspidites? They would really like that. Owen sends it, then goes back to playing his game. A few minutes later, Cathy responds. Cathy(voice): Totally! How about my mom picks you guys up Saturday, at around 11? Owen smiles, then starts typing back. Owen(typing): Sounds good! See you then! Owen sends the email, then goes back to playing Freddi Fish. 2 DAYS LATER We see a black minivan driving up to Buggy, Luffy and Zolo’s house. Buggy, Luffy, Zolo, and Owen, with Aspidites coiled around him, walk out of the house. Cathy pushes a button on the car, and the door opens. Cathy: Hey guys! Owen sits down in the middle row, and Luffy goes to the backseat. Zolo and Buggy fight for the empty seat in the middle row. Zolo: Mine! They begin to play rock paper scissors, and get multiple ties before Owen rolls his eyes, and moves to the back. Zolo and Buggy then take their seats, and Vanessa(Cathy’s mom) drives away. Vanessa: Cathy, you sure have a sort of fun friends! What are your names? Buggy: I’m Buggy! Luffy: Luffy! Zolo: Zolo! Aspidites: And I’m Aspidites. Vanessa laughs. Vanessa: And you have such great names too! They drive for a few minutes, before arriving at the school. They walk down to the entrance, and stop at the ticket booth. Vanessa: This is where I’ll be working. If you need anything, you can find me here! She walks inside, and grabs them wristbands. She puts them around their wrists, and lets them inside. Vanessa: Have fun! Cathy waves goodbye, and they all step into the carnival. Buggy, Luffy and Zolo are amazed by the sights. Luffy: Wow, I didn’t know something could be so colorful and fun! Buggy: I want to see everything they have here! Zolo: Me too! The three of them run off, eager to explore the sights. Owen: So Aspi, what do you want to look at? Aspidites: I’m interested in the ‘Fun House.’ Owen: Nice. He turns to Cathy. Owen: Cathy, do you want to come with us? Cathy shakes her head no. Cathy: I thought I’d check out the roller coasters first. If you want to join me, look for the scariest ride! She runs off toward the roller coaster section. Owen: Alright. Come on Aspi! Owen trots towards the funhouse. They enter a mirror maze. Owen: Ah cool, a mirror maze! Aspidites is confused, and Owen starts walking. Aspidites: This is a maze? It seems pretty straightforward. Owen: It seems that way, but it’s a tricky thing. It has a glass wall, or a mirror, that is very hard to find, so you might accidentally run into one. So we have to be careful. Aspidites: Mirror. Owen: What? Just when he finishes that, he walks straight into a mirror, and falls down. Owen: Oh….So you get my point now. They walk through the maze for a bit, before they reach the end. They then reach a room, that has shaking stairs going down. Aspidites: Why exactly are the stairs shaking? Owen starts to walk down the stairs. Owen: It’s a fun house. Things don’t have to make sense. Owen then trips at the second step, and falls down the stairs, hitting really hard. He then faceplants into the cold floor, bruised all over. Owen: Oww...You ok Aspi? Aspidites only has a slight bruise on her tail and head. Aspidites: A lot better than you. Owen pets her on the head. Owen: Ok, I think I’ve had enough of this. Owen keeps walking through the house to get to the end. Owen: Alright, we’ve just got to get through and- He turns a corner, and sees an arcade. There is a chaperone lady at the desk. Chaperone: Hey, want to play at the arcade? Free tokens to the first 10 customers! Owen zooms over there. Owen: Ooh, yes please! She hands him 10 tokens. Chaperone: You are our 9th customer today! He points to Aspidites. Owen: Then she’ll be the tenth! The chaperone looks at Aspidites, skeptical. Chaperone: Mmm, I’m not sure that I- Aspidites glares at her, and the chaperone quickly hands over 10 tokens. Chaperone: Alright, 9th and 10th. Owen: Sweet! Thank you! He walks over to the games, and stops in front of a claw machine. He surveys over the stuffed animals. Owen: Alright, which one should I go for? Aspidites looks around, then lays her eyes on a red snake plushie. Her eyes widen. Aspidites: That one! She points towards it with her tail. Aspidites: The red snake! Owen puts a token into the machine. Owen: Alright. Red snake. You’ve got it! The claw machine starts up, and Owen begins positioning the claw. Owen: I did this before with Cathy, so I think I’ve figured this out now. Owen puts the claw over the red snake, clicks the button, and the claw goes down. The claw grabs the tail of the red snake, and begins lifting it up. Owen: Yes! Owen watches the claw drag over the red snake to the prize drop, and the snake falls into the box. Owen: Alright! Owen opens the prize drop, and takes out the snake plush. Aspidites admires it. Aspidites: Thank you Owen. Owen: No problem! He places it in a drawstring bag he brought with him. Owen: That seemed a lot easier than last time. Chaperone: Oh that’s because these claw machines aren’t rigged like the others. I-I MEAN-Good job! Owen completely blanks that, and goes over to the arcade games. He plays the games for a bit, when suddenly Piece, Joey and Hender come over to him. Piece: Hey, look who it is? Mr. Anime! Joey: Heh, you came here to drown your lack of friends in video games? Hender high fives Joey. Owen: Hey Piece. Others. Piece laughs. Piece: I’m not sure if you’re aware, but the boys and me are the top contenders in the game show! We are undefeated! So if you want to beat us, you should go check out the game show. Owen finishes his game, and turns to them. Owen: Ok. Show me the way. Piece and the others are flustered; they didn’t expect him to comply. Piece: Ok...This way! They lead Owen out of the arcade, and outside to a giant stand. We see Piece and the other two boys sitting at one end, and Owen is sitting by himself at the other end, with Aspidites coiled around him. There is an announcer in the middle, sitting at a table with a computer. A large crowd of kids and adults are sitting in chairs, watching. Announcer: Hey there folks, we have a great show for you today! In the left corner, we have Piece, Joey and Hender! Our undefeated champions! And in the right corner, we have a brand new challenger, Owen Barum! And his um…..snake. The crowd claps loud for Piece, and claps softly for Owen. Announcer: Now let me remind you of the rules. I will ask you a series of questions, and your score will go up by 100 points every time you get one right! The first person to 2000 points will win! Piece: Yeah! You’re going DOWN Barum! Owen rolls his eyes. Announcer: Ok, let’s get this game going! He clicks on his computer, and questions pop up on a giant screen. Announcer: Who plays Ellen Ripley in the Alien franchise? Hender goes to hit the buzzer, but Owen hits it first. Owen: Sigourney Weaver. Owen’s score goes up. Announcer: Correct! Next question: What is the name of the snake from the Disney Movie, The Jungle Book? Piece goes to hit the buzzer, but Aspidites whacks it with her tail. Aspidites: Kaa. The score goes up again. Announcer: Wow! Correct again! We might have an interesting show here! We then get a montage of questions being asked, and Owen hitting the buzzer fast. Announcer: Who plays Bart Simpson in ‘The Simpsons?’ Owen hits the buzzer. Owen: Nancy Cartwright! Announcer: Correct! This show was first called Lakewood Plaza Turbo, but when it was green lit, it got a new name! Aspidites hits the buzzer. Aspidites: O.K. K.O! This goes on like this for a while, before Owen’s score is at 1700, and Piece’s score is at 200. Announcer: Wow! This is amazing! Owen has gotten every question right-save for the two sports questions we asked-and he might be on track to becoming the champion! Now, next question. He looks at the computer, a little confused, then pops up the question. Announcer: Who plays Ami Mizuno/Amy Anderson in the English version of Sailor Moon? There is silence. Owen looks at Piece to see if he will answer, but the three of them are looking at each other, confused. Owen sighs, and hits the buzzer. Owen: Kate Higgins. Owen’s score goes up. Announcer: Correct! But, for two bonus points, and to possibly win the game….Name her other two English voice actors! Owen: Karen Bernstein and Liza Balkan. Owen’s score goes up to 2000, making him win the game. Announcer: Yes! Owen has won the game, and dethroned the reigning champions! Piece and the other boys are on their knees, groaning. Announcer: Congratulations Owen! With your status, you now get free food all day long! Owen: Sweet! We then see Owen and Aspidites walking through the fair about an hour later, and Owen is eating cotton candy. Owen: Man, that ride was fun! He offers some cotton candy to Aspidites. Owen: Want some? Or should we go for a funnel cake? Aspidites shakes her head no. Aspidites: No, that stuff isn’t really my speed. She looks around, and then sees a mouse, skittering across the ground. Aspidites: I prefer to get my own food. She uncoils from Owen, and Owen sees the mouse. Owen: Ok. Have fun. The mouse starts skittering away, and Aspidites chases after it. Owen walks away. Owen: Maybe I should go see how Cathy’s doing. Owen turns right, and sees Buggy, Luffy and Zolo, eating ice cream. Owen: Oh, hey guys! They spot Owen, and wave to him. Owen: How’s it going? Buggy: Good! We rode these roller coasters, and they were awesome! Zolo: You should’ve seen me! I was screaming a lot, and Buggy was holding onto me for dear life! Luffy looks down in sadness. Luffy: I wasn’t tall enough to ride anything… Zolo pats him on the head. Zolo: We made it up to him by getting ice cream. Owen nods. Owen: Cool! Have you seen Cathy at all? Buggy shakes his head no. Buggy: Nah. We probably passed her. Owen: Ok. I’m going to go look for her. Owen walks off. All three: Bye Owen! Owen waves goodbye, then realizes something. Owen: Wait, did I even give them money? Owen walks towards the roller coasters, but can’t find his way. He walks for 30 minutes, but keeps getting lost. He then stops at a brick wall, to catch his breath. Owen: Ugh! How can it be so hard to find a bunch of roller coasters? He takes a few breaths, then composes himself. Owen: Ok...Maybe I should go check with her mom? He looks around, when he sees a girl with short pink hair, and a nice white dress. He looks at her for a bit, and she looks back at him. She then giggles, motions for him to follow, and runs off. Owen: Hey, wait! He runs after her. He can see her clearly, but then she starts to become lost in the crowd. Owen: Slow down! Owen starts pushing through people, on his way to get to her. Owen: Where are you going? He then completely loses sight of her. Owen: Dang it! He keeps pushing through, and then stops at a clearing. Owen: Who was she? Was she trying to take me here? And for what? Cathy(offscreen): Owen! Owen turns to see Cathy sitting on a bench. She stands up, and walks over. Cathy: You just have the BEST timing! The stupid Ferris Wheel manager isn’t letting solo riders go, and I couldn’t ride. Want to go with me? Owen takes a moment to collect his thoughts, then nods. Owen: Ok, why not? Cathy squeals in excitement, then they go stand in line for the Ferris Wheel. We then see Buggy, Luffy and Zolo walking down the carnival path. Buggy: So gang, what do you want to do now? Zolo: Let’s go on that haunted house ride! Luffy: Aww, but those are scary! Zolo: Luffy, that’s literally the point. Suddenly, in an alley across from them, there is a dark flash, and feet touch the ground, followed by flowing black hair almost touching her feet. We cut back to Owen and Cathy, riding up the Ferris Wheel. Owen: Wow, look how high we’re going! I wonder if I could see my house from the top? Cathy is getting a bit nervous. Owen takes notice, and turns to her. Owen: You good? Cathy turns to him slowly. Cathy: I may be a TAD afraid of heights. Owen: Really? Then why’d you do this? Cathy twiddles her fingers. Cathy: I thought it was just a childhood thing…. Owen laughs, and holds her hand. Owen: Come on. You’re ok. They reach the top, and the wheel stops. They are at least 4 stories above the park. Owen: Hey, I CAN see my house from here! He starts looking down at the crowds. Owen: Wonder if I could see Buggy and them… He turns to Cathy, who is covering her eyes. Cathy: I don’t want to look! Owen laughs, and pats her on the back. Owen: Don’t worry, I think we’re about to go down. Suddenly, they hear a lot of screaming. Owen: Wait, what’s that? A giant green dragon springs up from the ground, and roars. He looks a lot like Grim Matchstick from Cuphead, but he also has a lot of resemblances to Buggy, with his arms, legs and head. He shoots a fireball, causing an explosion. Cathy: What’s happening? She opens her eyes, and looks at the dragon. Cathy: Ahh! A dragon! Owen looks at it closely, and then gets afraid. Owen: Oh no. Don’t call me crazy, but I think that’s Buggy! Nightmare must be around somewhere! Owen tries to find a way for them to get down. Owen: I gotta get you out of here. Suddenly, Monster Buggy turns their way. Owen: Shoot! Cathy, brace yourself! Owen crosses his arms, and a wave of water appears around them. Buggy shoots a fireball at the Ferris Wheel. Owen: Shine Aqua Illusion! Owen fires the wave of water, but it misses the fireball by an inch. It strikes the middle of the Ferris Wheel, causing it to collapse. Owen and Cathy plummet to the ground. Cathy screams fiercely, while Owen tries to think of a way. Owen: Strawberry Bell! Owen holds out his hand, and a Strawberry Bell appears. He grabs Cathy close to him, and holds the bell out, creating a barrier around them. They crash to the ground, protected by the barrier. Owen takes the shield off, and looks at Cathy. Owen: You ok? Cathy moves her shoulder. Cathy: Agh...Little banged up, but I’m good. Owen smiles in relief, then looks to Buggy in the sky. He roars again. Owen: I gotta get you to safety. He grabs Cathy’s arm, then starts running with her. Cathy: What about my mom?! Owen: We’ll stop for her too! They start running, and follow another crowd of running people. Owen: I know a lot of good hiding spots in the school, so you’ll be safe! Suddenly, the crowd of running people stop, scream again, then turn around. Owen: What is it? Buggy again? The crowds stop, and we see a giant tiger with massive fangs, orange and white fur that is very messy, and giant claws. It claws through a tent with ease, then spots Owen and Cathy. Owen: Ah geez, not Zolo! Zolo goes to claw them, but Owen pushes Cathy down and ducks. Zolo instead claws through a row of 3 tents. Cathy: Owen, get me out of here! Owen: I’m working on it! Owen makes the Strawberry Bell disappear. Owen: Lettucetanets! A pair of Castanets appear. He holds them out in front of him as he charges. Zolo approaches them, and gets ready to bite them. Cathy: Oweeeeeeen! Owen: Deep Sea Surge…. Owen clicks the castanets, and spins around. Owen: Attack!! It shoots out a giant ball of water, hitting Zolo directly in the face, making him roll backwards and land on his back. Owen grabs Cathy again, and they start running. In the background, giant crashes and explosions can be heard from Buggy shooting fireballs. Owen: Ok. Most likely we’re going to be seeing a Luffy monster, so you should just be prepared. They run over to the ticket booth, and look for Vanessa. Cathy: Mom! Mom, where are you? Vanessa(off-screen): Over here! They turn to see Vanessa standing in the school doors. They begin to run over to her, but then a giant, 6 armed bullfrog hops in front of them. It has four eyes, with two on the left side of his head, and two on the right. He opens them slowly, and croaks. Cathy: I’m assuming that’s Luffy? Owen: Yep. Luffy sticks out his tongue trying to grab either of them. Owen jumps out of the way, and throws Cathy to the side. Owen: Ok, giant Luffy, what to do….. Owen crosses his arms. Owen: Jupiter Thunder….. Electricity starts sparking, and it crashes onto Owen’s arms. Owen: CRASH!!! Owen spreads his arms out, striking Luffy, but it does nothing. He shakes it off, and sticks his tongue out. Owen: Ah shoot... He grabs Owen, but Owen reacts quickly, and changes into a sludge form, squeezing out from Luffy’s tongue. He moves away from Luffy, and changes back to normal. Owen: W-Wait what….What was that? Emerson pops out from Owen’s arm. Emerson: That was the power of the Sludge Villain from My Hero Academia. Owen snaps. Owen: Oh yeah, I forgot about that show. Now, let’s try a Detroit Smash! He punches the air, but nothing happens. Owen keeps punching, but nothing happens. Owen: Uh, it’s not working!! Emerson: Well DUH Owen! You only get one Quirk to use, so you’re stuck with that. Owen is confused. Owen: B-But that doesn’t make any sense, I can use multiple powers from other shows, how is this one any diff- Emerson covers his mouth. Emerson: Look, if we get ONE aspect of this show wrong, the fan base is going to come burning down our doors! So just deal with it! Emerson pops inside of Owen. Owen: Ok…. He summons a Moon Tiara. Owen: Moon Tiara Magic! He throws the Tiara like a frisbee, striking Luffy in the head. While he’s distracted, Owen picks him up, and throws him to the side. Owen motions for Cathy. Owen: Come on, it’s safe now! He looks to the sky, and Buggy shoots another fireball at him. Owen: Hurry up! Cathy sprints to the door, and barely makes it before the fireball hits. Owen closes the door. Owen takes deep breaths to calm down. Owen: Hoo…...Ok….Are you two ok? They both nod. Owen: Come on, you two need to hide so I can fight these three. Cathy: Owen, you can’t fight all three of them by yourself! Owen: Don’t worry. Dad and Mom’ll probably come, and if they don’t, I can figure something out. Owen points one direction. Owen: Go hide in the bathroom, it’s safe there. Vanessa grabs Cathy. Vanessa: Come on Cathy, Owen can handle this. Vanessa runs away with Cathy. Cathy: Be safe! Owen waves to her. Owen: I’ve got this. He waits for them to be out of sight. He takes a deep breath, and steps outside. All three of the monster animals are out there. Owen stares them in the face. Owen: Well, here I am. Come and get me! Zolo charges, and grabs Owen in his mouth. Owen pushes his jaws open, and kicks his teeth. Owen backflips out, and onto the roof. Owen: ZaCross Whip! A purple whip appears in Owen’s hand. Owen swings it, and an energy whip comes out, and wraps around Buggy’s body. Owen jumps off the roof, and swings from Buggy. He fires energy blasts onto Luffy and Zolo, while they try to get him. Owen: And now, the finisher! He extends the whip, and lands on the roof of a tent. Owen pulls down on the whip with all his strength, and Buggy plummets to the ground, slamming into Zolo and Luffy. They are all out of commission. Owen: Alright, 1 minute and 26 seconds! He summons a Strawberry Bell. Owen: Now to change you- Aspidites(offscreen): Owen!! Owen stops, and looks. Owen: Crap, I forgot about Aspi! He begins running to look for Aspidites. Owen: Aspi, where are you? Aspidites(offscreen): Next to the basketball game! Owen stops. Owen: Oh, I know where that is! Owen goes back the way he came, but makes a left. Owen keeps running, before he sees Aspidites stuck in a hole, right next to the basketball game. She is spitting venom at the ground, trying to corrode it, but it isn’t working. Owen: Aspi! There you are! He begins to run towards her, but then sees Nightmare in the sky above her, about to blast her. Owen: No! Nightmare fires a blast at Aspidites. Owen throws the Strawberry Bell like a frisbee, trying to block it, but the blast splits the bell in half. It strikes Aspidites on the back. She grunts in pain, but then she begins to get longer, and radiates a black aura. Iron plates cover her back, and she gets a lot longer. She is soon as tall as the school, and very long and wide. Owen: Not Aspi… Suddenly, Owen is struck hard with a fireball in his back, knocking him down. He turns around to see Buggy, Luffy and Zolo. Zolo pounces on him, and starts tearing him up with his claws. Owen tries to use an anime power. Owen: S-Shine Aqua- Luffy grabs him with his tongue, and starts swinging him into the brick walls, over and over again. He lets go of him, but he still slams hard into a wall. Owen is bleeding, bruised and cut. Owen looks up, and Aspidites shoots a giant wave of venom at him. Owen braces himself, as the wave washes over him. Owen then screams in pain as it burns him viciously. He then falls to the ground, and to add to all the injuries, he is now burned from the venom. Zolo approaches him, supposedly to eat him. Nightmare: Stop. Zolo stops suddenly, and treks back to the other four monsters. Nightmare slowly floats down to Owen. Nightmare: My, how the tables have turned. I honestly did not think this would work! But of course, getting Aspidites involved was just the trick! Now, what to do with you? She examines him for a moment, then smiles. Nightmare: Maybe you’d like being Mr. Snakeman again? She goes to grab him by the throat, when suddenly an arrow dashes across, cutting part of her hand. Nightmare: Gah! She turns to see the source of the arrow, and sees Sarth and Amy standing on the roof. Amy: You will pay dearly for hurting my son! Sarth: As well as the people enjoying their day! Sarth changes into Ethereal, and goes to grab Owen. Nightmare shoots a dark blast at him, but he dodges. He grabs Owen, and brings him back over to the roof. Ethereal: Wake up. Ethereal heals Owen, and all of his bruises, cuts and burns disappear. He wakes up. Owen: Mom! Dad! Great, perfect timing! Ethereal changes back to Sarth. Sarth: You ok? Owen: I am now that you’re here! They turn to the four monsters and Nightmare. Sarth: Alright, here we go! Sarth slams down on the Omnitrix dial. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE: The Omnitrix floats down to Sarth’s hips, and changes into a wrestling belt, with the Omnitrix at the front. Sarth morphs into a minotaur-like creature, and becomes very buff. Two horns grow out of the side of his head, and one grows out of his nose. They are a sliver color, kind of like metal. He pounds his fists together, and as he does so, metal knuckles appear on them. He makes a pose, flexes, and roars. Owen: Woah! You’re a Buvarian! What do you call him? Taurum: I went with Taurum. Kind of like Taurus, but with an ‘um’ at the end. Owen: ....Why? Taurum: I don't know! It just sounded better than 'bovem.' That's what Amy suggested. Owen:......Ok, whatever! Name doesn’t matter! Owen points to Luffy. Owen: Ok, he’s immune to electricity, so don’t try a net or anything on him. Zolo hates the water, and Buggy can be dragged down with a bit of strength. And watch out for Aspidites, she’s probably the toughest. Taurum nods. Taurum: Let’s go! Taurum jumps down, aiming for Zolo. Luffy extends his tongue, trying to grab him. Amy: Look out! Amy turns her tool into a sharp boomerang, and tosses it. It cuts right through Luffy’s tongue, cutting half of it off. Owen: Ah! Mom, you cut his tongue off! Taurum slams into Zolo’s back, pounding him into the ground. Amy: Sorry, I didn’t mean to! Luffy’s tongue grows back, shocking Owen and Amy. Owen: Oh. Owen jumps in. Taurum: Owen! Hit me with an electric attack! Owen: Gotcha! Pika-CHU!! Owen’s body becomes charged with electricity, and he fires a thunderbolt at Taurum. He catches it on his horns, and it crackles through the horns. He pounds his fists again, and electricity flows through the knuckles. Owen: Hey! I didn't know you could do that! Taurum: Buvarian special ability! Taurum punches Zolo again, shocking him a lot. Buggy swoops down, and Amy fires a flurry of energy pellets at him. Buggy redirects his sights to Amy, and he prepares to fire a fireball. Owen: Mercury! He sticks out his hand, and a water harp materializes. He begins strumming it. Owen: Aqua Rhapsody! Jets of water stream out of the harp, and douses Buggy’s head, making him stop. Buggy turns, only to get doused with a lot more water. Taurum flips, and sends a bolt of electricity flying towards Buggy. The water increases his conductivity, and he gets electrocuted. He lands on a rooftop. Aspidites then shoots a wave of venom. Owen summons a Strawberry Bell, and moves over to Taurum, creating a barrier. Taurum: Ok, Aspidites might be a big problem. Owen: Here’s what we do. When she stops the venom wave, you throw me at her! Taurum is shocked. Taurum: Wh-What? Owen: And she’ll be distracted, so you and Mom can attack from behind! Taurum understands. Taurum: Oh, that’s what you’re doing...You got it son! The wave of venom starts to disappear, and Taurum picks up Owen. Owen: Ready? Go! Taurum launches Owen at a great speed. Aspidites eyes him, and hisses. Taurum and Amy both go from behind. Taurum slams his electric-charged fists onto the vulnerable part of her back, and Amy shoots crossbow arrows. Aspidites tries to turn around to see, when Owen charges an energy attack. Owen: Kame…...Hame….. Aspidites turns back, and opens her mouth to try to eat Owen. Owen: HAAAA!!!!! Owen fires a Kamehameha in her mouth, pushing Owen back and causing damage to Aspidites. Owen sticks the landing on the ground, and Aspidites falls down, nearly crushing Owen. Owen: Alright. That makes what? Zolo pounces on top of him and starts clawing him. Owen: Aw come on, not my outfit! Owen changes into Sludge form again, and goes onto Zolo’s head. Zolo looks around confused, as Owen changes to normal. Owen: Hm… He grabs Zolo’s fur and tugs on it to get him to move. He positions him towards Luffy. Owen: Alright, and…HYAH! Owen tugs on it hard, causing a serious reaction from Zolo, making him charge towards Luffy. Luffy panics and tries to stop him with his tongue, but it does nothing. Luffy hops out of the way, but Owen drags up on Zolo’s fur, making him also jump up. Once they are both the same height, Owen jumps off too. Owen puts his hands out towards Luffy and Zolo. Owen: Double Ice Storm BLAST!!! A flurry of ice-cold bubbles strike Luffy and Zolo, freezing them solid. They both fall to the ground, leaving them all defeated. Owen makes a safe landing, as Taurum positions them all together. Owen: And now the REAL finisher! He summons the Strawberry Bell, and a Mew Berry Rod attaches to it. Owen: Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!! A wave of healing energy shoots out of the bell, changing them all back to normal. They are all laying in a heap, but Buggy is on top of Aspidites. They all wake up fast, confused. Buggy sees, and starts giggling. Aspidites reacts fast, and zooms out from under him. Zolo: Aghh….What happened? He tries to stand up, but he immediately winces in pain. Zolo: OOOOH giant back pain, giant back pain!!! Buggy moves his arms where his wings used to be. Buggy: Why do I feel like flying? Luffy starts violently coughing, and he coughs up a few steel rods, and some bricks. Luffy: What have I been eating?! We see Owen stroking Aspidites’ head. Aspidites: Did I do anything regrettable? Owen: Well, you burned me with poison, and nearly killed me and Dad. Aspidites:.......So yes? Suddenly, Nightmare appears behind Owen, and tries to grab him. Taurum: Owen look out! Owen turns around, to see Nightmare about to grab his face. Aspidites springs up, and chomps down on her arm. She screams, and grabs her arm. She sees blood seeping out of the bite. Nightmare: GGH! You will pay for that! She gets ready to attack, but then looks at what she’s up against. She rethinks, and laughs under her breath. Nightmare: Well maybe I’ll let you off easy this time. But you will pay for biting me! She throws down a flash of dark energy, and disappears. Owen then falls down, tired. Owen: Man….Now THAT is a carnival I won’t forget! Cathy(offscreen): Owen! We see Vanessa and Cathy running out of the school, towards Owen. Cathy: Buggy, Luffy and Zolo are back to normal; did you beat her? Owen gives her a thumbs up. Owen: Yep. And Aspidites bit her! Aspidites nods. Owen then looks around at all the wreckage. Owen: So...All of the carnival is destroyed. So who wants to go watch anime at my house? Buggy, Luffy and Zolo: Yaaay! All 6 of them run off. Taurum snickers, and puts his hand on his head. Taurum: Ah, kids. Vanessa: Tell me about it. Episode Ends Noteworthy Events *Taurum makes his first appearance. Characters *Owen Barum *Aspidites *Cathy Fisher *Vanessa Fisher *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo *Piece *Joey *Hender *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Pink-Haired Girl Villains *Nightmare *Buggy(monster) *Zolo(monster) *Luffy(monster) *Aspidites(monster) Aliens Used *Taurum Allusions * At the beginning of the episode, Owen is playing Freddi Fish on his computer. * During the gameshow section, references are made to OK KO, The Simpsons, and Alien. (There's also a Sailor Moon reference, but that's mentioned so frequently that I didn't even bother) * Buggy's monster form resembles Grim Matchstick from Cuphead. * During the battle with Luffy, Owen makes a few My Hero Academia references. Trivia *The pink-haired girl seen in Scouters reappears. Category:Episodes